


The Search for Shalla-Bal (podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [37]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Marvel Universe, Miniseries, Movie: Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Fandoms, Short, Short & Sweet, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This is a podfic of the lesser of all evils in my dormant Fantastic 4 OC series.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Shalla-Bal/Silver Surfer
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Search for Shalla-Bal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812613) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lKJlwM-5VA)


	2. Chapter 2

[Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7HWZdTMfdU)


	3. Chapter 3

[Part 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSYnxivXqt8&t=289s)


	4. Chapter 4

[Part 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AP8_7h5pY5o)


	5. Chapter 5

[Part 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btigTtFEFCY&t=778s)


	6. Chapter 6

[Part 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M685F8NTTQA&t=696s)


	7. Chapter 7

[Finale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdc_GFwX44M)


End file.
